Special Flow
by crazychessgurl
Summary: It is two years after the incident when Hiro meets one of the gang's friends, a girl named Ciana he wonders why they never mentioned her and why they tell him nothing about her when her brings her up. All the while she has a secret she will stop at nothing to protect. Disclaimer: I don't own big hero six or Uglies first few chapters being rewritten as you read this! They were bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hi guys i'm back. This is just some information you need to read the story so IMPORTANT READ!**

**This is two years after the Tadashi incident so Hiro is 16 he is the same age as my OC Ciana who has been going SFIT since she was 13 and already knows the gang. She has a secret that she will stop at nothing to protect. THAT IS ALL I CAN SAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, or the uglies books. There are some things I borrowed from uglies. You will notice them if you've read the book**

**IMPORTANT IF DIDN'T READ THE STUFF ABOVE READ IT NOW!**

Ciana POV

I walk through the halls frustrated as I make my way to my lab. Why did my "mother" let me sleep in? She knows that I have something to work on. It's a suit. A suit that will enhance the abilities my father gave me before he was taken by the Others. I don't know who they are just that my father called them The Others. I bump itno someone and knock them over as I stand up and groan. I realize my flash tattoos are showing, great. I calm myself before the person I bumped into realizes what he saw. Oh! The person! I reach out my hand to help them up

"Sorry about that I wasn't thinking. Names Ciana. Ciana Neuflouer." (Newflower)

"Oh it's ok I wasn't watching where I was going either. I'm Hiro Hamada." Tadashi's brother. Tadashi was the only one who knew what I am. He died. I miss him a lot. Before you jump to conclusions I did not like him like that. He was more of an older brother to me. Plus when he died he was six years older than me. I quickly scan Hiro using my abilities. Looks like a younger Tadashi. My age. Smart. Kinda cute. No! Seperate yourself Ciana. Stay Secretive. **A/N Uglies refernce! **

"You look about my age."

"I'm 16." Is all I reply

"Me too! Wait why have I never seen you here before?"

"I keep to myself and stay in my lab. My lab! Oh shit I forgot I need to go Hiro I forgot for a second about my project Seeya!"

"Uh, bye Ciana!" I run down the hall into my lab and look at my suit, it is about halfway finished. I scented something on Hiro though, I believe it was metal and rubber. Ah now I remember, my old group of friends is the Big Hero 6. I miss all of them a lot but they blame me for Tadashi dying because I survived the fire and he didn't but they know nothing about what happened. I can only hope that they someday forgive me. No! Don't think like that Ciana! You are a special! Specials should not feel emotions. It is dangerous! Remember what happened the last time you let them show? I cringe from sadness as I think about my old friends. Ugh I am feeling to much. Time to seperate myself. I open my drawer and pull out the only thing that clears my head of all emotion.

Hiro POV

I was walking down the hallway to my first class when suddenly someone walks right into me! She groans, stands and helps me up. I thought I saw a tattoo on her face but I guess not.

"Sorry about that I was thinking. Names Ciana. Ciana Neuflouer." The new person tells me. Redish black hair tied back in a braid. Piercing silver almond shaped eyes. Wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. Pretty.

"Oh it's ok I wasn't watching where I was going either. I'm Hiro Hamada." I say then bite my lip "You look about my age." I say

"I'm 16." Is her reply

"Me too! WAit why have I never seen you here before?"

"I keep to myself and stay in my lab. My lab! Oh shit I forgot I need to go Hiro I forgot for a second about my project Seeya!"

"Uh, bye Ciana!" I call back. Weird she was ok but then she sorta closed herself off halfway through the conversation. I wish I knew more about her. I walk into my maths class and sit next to Gogo. Since shes been here awhile I decide to ask her about Ciana

"Hey, Gogo?"

"Yea Hiro"

"What do you know about a girl named Ciana?" Her face darkens

"Oh the things I could tell you..."

**Muhaha I am evil! Cliffy! Hope you liked my rewrite!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ciana POV

I finished up my armor today and I also finished the way to get it on quick. It is a silver bracelet that when I tap twice it turns into my armor. Not only does the suit enhance my senses even more than my abilities do It also can bring electricity to my fingertips and conduct it using a special rod in my boot that when I take out it absorbs electricity and it conducts it to where I want it to go. I get "home" to my foster family who are always drunk and hitting me but being a special means that it doesn't hurt much. I am sitting at the counter reading when I realize that on the tv they are showing the two guys who took my father. I tap my bracelet twice then hop on the hoverboard I made with it and with that raced downtown. I am ready for answers. I have waited to long for answers and I want to know exactly who killed the last person who cared about me.

Hiro POV

Two guys are robbing a bank so me and my friends suit up and race down town but when we get there, someone beat us too it. She is wearing silver armor facing one guy with electricity on her fingertips while the other guy lays unconscious in a corner. The remaining guy looks at her and doubles over in laughter

"You're the professor's kid aren't you? You seem just as smart as he was." she growls and he throws a knockout stick at her but she dodges amazingly. Even GoGo couldn't do that!

"Ah now I see what that father of yours did! he embedded you with his serum didn't he?" and with that he throws a smoke bomb and poof gone. I walk up to the newcomer.

"Where did you get that armor?"

"I Made it." she hisses back before she is gone as well

Ciana POV

Ugh Hiro saw me yesterday. I can't let people see me. I did get some valuable information though, the leader of the project that took dad is a girl who is a half special. I also found out the project is called Project Special Void. I think they want to turn themselves special so they can take over and command those who opose them. My wrists sting from yesterday and I wish I didn't have to do it but it is the only way. The only way to stay separate from the world and not develop emotions is through pain. Extreme pain. I am sitting in the lab today since I finished my project and decided I might as well see my old friends. They all walk in talking and laughing but stop when the see me sitting at my computer on the couch, programming upgrades into my armor.

"Oh, hello Ciana." I know Honey Lemon wants to come over and talk to me, I can sense it but the others stop her with a glare.

"Hi guys." I say it is starting to get uncomfortable and I realize Hiro is giving me a look that makes me want to go hide. Cold and hard. He must have talked to his friends about me and I really can't stand my own emotions anymore so I get up and mumble,

"I guess I'll go back to my lab now."

"Ciana, wait!" Honey Lemon calls but I just walk on tears pooling in my eyes

WARNING MATURE DARK CONTENT BELOW ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE STRONG STOMACH!

When I get to my lab I open up my drawer and get my razor blade. The extreme pain of cutting helps me think clearly. I know it's terrible but it's the only way. I pull up my sleeves and drag the blade slowly across my wrist thinking of all the pain showing my emotions has caused in the past

_Flashback_

_"I bet you had something to do with Tadashi's death Ciana! He knew a secret of yours that you would stop at nothing to protect so you left him in that burning building, how selfish"_

_"Shes a monster! What did your father do to you? You aren't my beautiful little girl anymore you are a cold, emotionless monster. I am leaving! I hope you rot in hell!"_

_"We have your precious father little girl! What are you going to do about it? You are a useless piece of baggage for him I bet he'll be glad when we kill him!"_

_"I hope you die!"_

_"You can rot away for all I care!"_

_"You useless lump why did your father have to go get himself murdered and make you a burden on us!"_

_end of flashback_

All the memories swirl around me as I watch scarlet drops appear on my wrist and pool until the fall onto the floor the puddle gets bigger and bigger until it soaks into the carpet. Thank goodness I thought to put red carpet in here.

END OF DARK CONTENT

When my right wrist is stinging so bad I can hardly see I start on the left wrist, but before I get to far Hiro walks in

"Ciana? Ciana!" he says before lunging at me and trying to wrestle the blade out of my grasp. He succedes but not before the pain becomes to much and before I know it the room is tilting and I have blackness wash over me

Hiro POV

Honey Lemon stalks up to me

"What was that about?" she demands

"What?"

"You looked like you wanted to kill Ciana!"

"You should have heard what Gogo told me about her she might as well have set the fire herself the way she left Tadashi to die!"

"You don't really believe that do you? She would have saved him if she could but he probably told her to save herself did you ever think of that? And now she thinks you hate her like the rest of them! I suggest you go apologize to her right now!" I shut up and follow Honey's advice seeing as she is probably correct, I push open the door to Ciana's lab and am shocked at what I see blood pooling on the floor and her dragging a blade across her wrist

"Ciana? Ciana!" I jump on her and get the blade out of her hand but not before she collapses on the carpet, her face ashen and I realize what drove her to do this.

"Oh God what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok A few words before we start READ THIS RIGHT NOW! 1. Thanks to the guests who reviewed with morale boosting comments on my story and to answer another guest's question I made her cut because if you read the uglies series the specials are a group who clear their heads by cutting. BUT CUTTING IS BAD AND IT DOESN'T MAKE YOUR PROBLEMS BETTER IT MAKES THEM WORSE TAKE THAT FROM SOMEONE WHO KNOWS WHAT ITS LIKE AND HAD A FRIEND DIE FROM DEPRESSION AND SUCH. DO NOT CUT I AM NOT ENCOURAGING IT IN ANY WAY!**

Hiro POV

"Baymax, give me a reading of her vital signs."

"She seems to be stabalizing Hiro, however there is something you may want to look at."

"oh yea, whats that?" I ask walking over to Ciana's sleeping body I stop when I get there. Baymax has pulled up her sleeves just enough so I can see her wrists. So many scars criss crossing over each other. But there is something weird about them. They are all either really old or really new. No in between. It seems like there was a time when she didn't cut.

"Woah Baymax nice observation. I wonder why she stopped then started. Scan her again one more time."

"Scanning. Error in scan."

"What do you mean error in scan?"

"It seems," He was cut off by Ciana jumping off the bed and clamping a hand over his mouth

"I am satisfied with my care! I am satisfied with my care!" she says frantically and seems very relieved when he walks over to the charging staion and deflates.

"What was that?" I ask

"What was what?"

"You were in a coma, a deep one at that but you heard Baymax telling me something about you, woke up, started shrieking like a freakin' howler monkey, then deactivated Baymax"

"Yea, and?"

"How did you hear him and how did you do that without 'over heating' yourself and going back into a coma

"The first question, I can't answer the last time I told someone it didn't go well and I ended up getting betrayed. As for the second question it has to do with the first answer so once again none of your buisness." she spat the last few words. "Now if you excuse me I have better things to do then be asked personal questions." and with that she calmly walks out of my room and away to her lab.

Two weeks later

She doesn't talk to me anymore and she doesn't come out of her lab. I have noticed her slowley but surely spiraling downward, as i nshe only wears black hoodies and seperates herself from everything only wears black and sometimes I hear wimpers of pain comeing from her lab but the door was locked. Baymax still knows how she is different but won't tell me because aparently its "confidential". I think this over as I walk and get hit by someone. Its a girl. A girl with short red hair.

"Oh sorry I'm Kikomo"

"Hiro." I say distracted

"Well maybe we can meet up for coffee later?" she asks biting her lip in a cute way I haven't had a girl my age talk to me since Ciana stopped speaking to me. She is very pretty but I don't think I'm ready, until I see Ciana out of the corner of my eye glaring daggers at Kikomo, that made up my mind.

"Of course." I say and we depart her calling out

"Lucky cat cafe at seven!" Nice I just got a date. I see Ciana staring at me shocked and I give her a look as if to say, 'you stopped talking to me you have no influence in my life.'

It's been two weeks and I may have just been with her to spite Ciana in the beginning but now I see she so much better of a person than the former. I am currently sitting at a cafe with her when the she devil herself walks up.

Ciana POV

Nonononono! Kikomo is trying to get closer to him! She is going to try to get him to help them. She is a special like me and she is one of the ones who took my father. It has been two weeks since they have gotton together and I see subtle changes in him. I walk over to him and Kikomo.

"Hey uh Hiro can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um sure? I'll be right back Kikomo." I lead him down the hallway when we are in a secluded corner I say,

"Hiro you don't want to get close to Kikomo."

"Well why not?" he asks obviously angry

"You just don't."

"You have no right."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no right to not talk to me for a month and then when you finally decide to its to tell me to break up with my girlfriend. I haven't been this happy since Tadashi..." he trails off

"Listen Hiro I understand how you feel."

"How can you? You know nothing of how I feel!"

"I do know please believe me!" I sound desperate now.

"No, I still believe you left Tadashi to die, and I wish, I wish I hadn't saved you that time, I wish I had left you to die!" I gasp that hurt the most out of everything he could have said.

"Oh my god Ciana I.. I didn't mean to.." He trails off

"I honestly don't care anymore." I turn to leave with tears in my eyes but I see Hiro walk over to his girlfriend and take a bite out of his donut where I see a purple liquid gushing out. My fathers special serum! Shes trying to make him a special!

Hiro POV

She has some nerve. I sit down and finish my donut when Kikomo says

"You know I love you but I really have to go now."

"Ok Kiki love you" I say but feel a pang in my heart at what I just said to Ciana.

It's been two weeks and Kikomo won't respond to me any time I try to contact her so I assume it's over. I am suprised to feel that I don't really care that we arn't together anymore. I walk into my workplace but when I look into the mirror as I walk past I stop and turn on the spot, I have tattoos flashing on my face and razor sharp teeth!

"AHHHHHH" all my friends come running in

"AHHHHHH" They scream back

"Can anyone explain this to me?" All of them shake their heads and back away

"I can." A voice from the door says

"Why are you here?" I ask

"There was screaming and you made me mess up while I was working so I came to see what it was about and now I know..."

"Well what is it?" I ask impatiantly, I may not trust her but she is the only one who is able to recognize what is happening

"I need your friends to leave it will be a lot for you to take in and your friends spazzing out would make it worse." they all shuffle out against their will grumbling

"They are gone now so whats happening"

"Well it looks like you finally started developing..."

"You didn't need to tell me that Baymax already does like four times a week"

"Not like that! The serum she put in your donut is the stuff my Dad gave to me and her Dad to her. It makes you special."

"You keep using that word! What does special mean?"

"Well I'm a fully devoloped special I can just show you." and with that she steps back and concentrates. Her teeth become sharp like mine and different tatoos flash across her face very fast. Her pupils become dialated and she seems to have claws.

"AHHHH" Is my very intelligent answer

"Oh shut up this is why I don't tell anyone. And also your senses become sharper like I can tell that HONEY, FRED, GOGO, AND WASIBI ARE LISTENING RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!" my friends all tumble in

"Sorry but we just wanted to know what was up with Hiro." Honey Lemon apologized

"So you are saying thats what will happen when I fully develop?"

"Yeah pretty much. Other things to but mainly that."

"Ok then this just got more complicated."

**So whatcha think? OVER 1,000 WORDS! didja like my rewritten chapter?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**IMA BACK!**

Ciana POV

"Faster Hiro, go quicker!"

"I'm trying Ciana!"

"Whatever." he stops and looks at me

"Whats it going to take to impress you? Do you want me to bend over backwards? Huh?"

"I'm just trying to help!" I yell and storm off. Emotions are coming to close to the surface. I grab my blade and casually flick it across my wrist, not even wincing when it comes into contact with my skin and blood pools on it. I do that a few more times before I switch to the other wrist. Hiro suddenly appears on the other side of the building

"Ciana I just wanted to apologize for blowing up..." he trails off and notices my wrists. Shit. "What? What are you doing!?" he gasps running over and forcing the blade out of my hands "Did I really hurt you that much?"

"No Hiro I just never got to explain this, lets see, um it's dangerous when a special develops emotions so, to keep ourselves from developing the emotions we cut. It helps us think clearly. You don't have to but if you start to feel emotionally unstable, this is the way to go." understanding suddenly dawns on his face

"Is that why you were cutting that one day?"

"Thats half of it." Is all I say

"What was the other half?"

"Leave it."

"Well what other reasons would you have?"

"I said leave it!" I snap and turn to look at him. my face must be in full out special mode because fear lights his eyes. He is scared of me. I back away slowly before turning and running away. he calls after me

"Ciana wait!" But I ignore him and keep running. I know exactly where I"m going. I turn into a cat halfway there.

*&I*&*&I*&(&*LINEBREAK(&*$^%*&^(

I finally stop at the lake. _Our lake_. I looked at my reflection in the water. Silver. Almond eyes. Gray nose. Shadowed back and tail and face. Claws out. Scar running across left eye. Staring back at me I could almost see my sisters face. She was a special too, but preferred to keep in her other form. One day hunters saw her and shot her, thinking she was a harmful panther. I angrily splashed my paw down into the water marring my reflection.I miss the feeling of her black pelt against my gray one, the warm chocolate eyes that always understood. It was all too painful to remember so no one, not even Tadashi, knew she existed. Being in 'other' form brought painful memories to the surface

_Flashback_

_"Tadashi? Tadashi where are you?"_

_"Ciana!" he calls_

_"Tadashi!" We are seperated by a wooden beam I turn into my cat form and try to jump over it only to fall back with an 'oomph' _

_"It's too high!"_

_"Ciana leave me, escape, save yourself."_

_"No Tadashi I won't give up we'll find away."_

_"Ciana we both know that even though your a special you won't find a way."_

_"S-so this is it, this is goodbye?"_

_"I'm sorry. One thing before we seperate, keep Hiro safe for me."_

_"Anything for you."_

_"Now go! Before the fire reaches the basement!"_

_"I-I love you Tadashi, you were the brother I never had."_

_"I love you too Ciana. Now go! Run!"_

_"Goodbye Tadashi." I whisper before transforming and trying too get out of the inferno. A beam falls in my path and I change direction at a moments notice. A falling metal sphere catches me by surprise and cuts down my face. My eye feeling as if it's melting off I stumble trying to find my way out with my one good eye. I finally do. I run too our lake and flop down. When I wake the next morning my eye is swollen shut with a large gash running down it. It hits me then. He's really gone._

_"I won't let him get hurt Tadashi, I promise." I whisper before falling unconsious once more_

_End of flashback_

I look up at the sky and wonder if he is still watching me

"I'm trying Tadashi, I really am." then i feel a sharp pain in my side and slip slowly in unconsiousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciana POV

When I wake up I find out three things

1. I am still a cat

2. I can't change back

3. I was shot and knocked out with pain spreading through my forearm, er, leg

Lovely. I am just getting used to my surroundings and being chained up when SHE walks in.

"Like those new darts I made? They knock you out and disable your powers!" Kikomo says brightly I just growl "Careful now kitty, wouldn't want you to upset me so I hurt your friends now do we?" An alarm blares somewhere in the warehouse.

"Oh! That must be them! Lets go see your pretty little boyfriend." All I can do is growl in response.

"Good" she said "then I can have your full cooperation"

**okay you are probably going to hate me for this but I have to go on a hide hiatus my computer crashed and I'm currently on a tablet and this took 3 hours to write so I'll be gone so I'll be back when i get a new computer**


End file.
